


A Very Juhaku Christmas

by SetsuntaMew



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Fluff, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 23:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9095143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SetsuntaMew/pseuds/SetsuntaMew
Summary: Judal and Hakuryuu are "that couple," aka the ones who vanish during a holiday party to make out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's....three days after Christmas, but I was still feeling festive and gay so here's some holiday fluff ;D

Judal tugs at his hand, pulling Hakuryuu away from the table of appetizers and into the living room. It’s a bit of a welcome change, quieter and less brightly lit than the dining room with its chandeliers and talkative family members. Hakuryuu lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, and twines his fingers with Judal’s.

“What do you want?”

“Freedom from these boring conversations!” Judal declares, brushing up against him and wrapping an arm around his waist. “Your family just wants to talk about stupid shit like ‘hey Judal, when are you going to get your life together?’ or ‘who are you again?’ and I’m so booooored. I don’t even know who most of these people are! And half of them wanna ignore me anyway.”

“I don’t know all of my cousins,” Hakuryuu says patiently, leaning into Judal’s embrace. “And not everyone ignores you.”

Judal shrugs. “Yeah, I know that. But those are the family members that _you_ don’t wanna talk to.”

“Do you have to be so negative?”

“I’m not negative! I’m just bored,” Judal whines. “And you’ve been glaring at Kouen all evening. I’m pretty sure you’d eat my hands if I tried to talk to him.”

“Judal.”

“What?”

Hakuryuu shakes his head. “You’re so dramatic.”

Judal just shrugs again and drags him over to the Christmas tree, and Hakuryuu thinks he just wants to look at it for a bit, until Judal shimmies between it and the wall. He’s still holding Hakuryuu’s hand, pulling him along until they’re completely behind the tree.

“Judal-”

“Shh, shhhh,” he says, putting a finger to Hakuryuu’s lips and dragging him onto the couch behind the tree. “I just wanna look at all the ornaments on the back of the tree.”

“You do not,” Hakuryuu responds, sighing.

“Guilty as charged!” he says, laughing. Judal crawls into his lap and kisses him, desperate and warm, and Hakuryuu pulls him closer. Kissing Judal is a gift on its own, and it takes him a moment to remember that they’re at a very public party with his entire extended family.

Hakuryuu pulls back from the kiss and Judal tries to follow him, whining needily.

“We can’t do this,” Hakuryuu hisses, pushing Judal away.

“Sure we can. No one will miss us,” Judal says, leaning back in to nip at Hakuryuu’s neck. He can’t help but moan from the attention, and he can feel Judal’s grin against the sensitive skin of his neck.

“You’re a terror.”

Judal cackles and kisses his cheek. “You love it. Come on, gimme a proper kiss!”

“Spoiled brat,” Hakuryuu whispers, but kisses him anyway.


End file.
